el dragón rojo que resurge de las cenizaseste es un One shot de high s
by sekyriuutei 707
Summary: este es un One shot de high school dxd donde, esta tomara lugar luego de la derrota de rizevin a manos de issei


Hace ya tres meses desde que derrotamos a risevin lucifer y ahora mismo yo Hyoudou issei estoy en mi cama sentado en posición de meditar

Ya que desde que pude acceder al poner de ophis por segunda vez pude volver a la normalidad y ahora ya puedo ver oppai's de nuevo pero, pensé que tendría que haber una forma de poder combinar los poderes de gred red y de ophis por eso ahora mismo estoy en las profundidades de la boosted gear para saber si podría.

Obtener alguna pista de como combinar los poderes de los "sueños" y el del "infinito" pero hasta ahora no he tenido excito alguno.

"Ise oye ise despierta"

Me habló rías parada justo alado de mi cama la cual tenía puesto el uniforme de la universidad ,de la academia kuho

"Si...¿que pasa rias? "

Le pregunté a rias para ponerme mis tenis y posar me alado de rias para darnos un beso corto pero lleno de amor y cariño que nos teníamos los dos pero justo cuando nos separamos pudimos escuchar cierta risa que conocíamos ala perfección

"Fu...fu parace ise-kun yo también quiero mi beso de buenos días"

Fue lo dicho por akeno-san mientras toma mi cara entre sus suaves manos para acercar su cara a la mía y juntar nuestros labios lo cual

En verdad me hizo feliz pero rias puso una expresión de celos la cual hacia que ante mis ojos la viera mucho más linda pero sin embargo rias me saco de mis pensamiento cuando alzo la voz y empezó su pelea de siempre con akeno-san

"Akeno cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ise, es mio"

"Ara...Ara rías acaso no te olvidas que ise-kun quiere un harem aparte de que yo también soy la prometida de ise-kun como Asia-chan, xenobia-chan, koneko-chan, irina-chan, rossewaissei-sensei y ravel-chan a todas nos gusta ise-kun haci que no le veo lo malo a que bese a MI prometido fufu"

Akeno-san le digo a rías que todas las chicas que me rodean están enamoradas de mi que bueno creo que tal vez kuroka y lefay junto con elmenhilde-san también pero aun no se no estoy muy seguro aun que me si me dieran a escoger a quien tendria en mi harem escogería a todas las chicas del club y a kuroka, lefay, elmenhilde y a leviatán-sama que me gusta su manera de actuar

Que aun que parezca infantil su manera de actuar de hecho es uno de sus muchos puntos bueno igual que penemue-san y gabriel-san que igual son hermosas pero la actitud seri y un pico fría que tiene penemue-san es uno de sus puntos bueno y gabriel-san su manera inocente también le suman a todos sus puntos bueno

"Eso ya lo sé akeno no tienes, que decírmelo yo lo se mejor que nadie"

"Ara,Ara rias, si ya lo sabias entonces porque no me dejar disfrutar de mi momento con ise-kun"

Mientras que yo estaba en mis pensamientos perdido rias y akeno-san seguían discutiendo del beso de buenos días pero entonces me fije en la hora y si no salíamos ahora llegaríamos tarde haci que decidí por fin intervenir

"Etto rias, akeno-san, saben que si no salimos ahora llegaremos tarde...¿verdad?"

Les dije a rias como a, akeno-san quienes posaron su vista en el reloj de color negro y gris que estaba en la pared, de mi habitación entonces las dos dejaron de pelear para irnos a desayunar y irnos pero cuando bajamos oka-san dijo que los demás ya se habían adelantado haci salimos y les di un beso a rias y á akeno-san para irme lo cual apenas pude llegar

A tiempo solo para recibir un "regaño" de la presidenta estudiantil que era xenobia claro que su "regaño" fue que le diera unos besos y haci poder irme para llegar a mi salón de clases que era el 3-c donde casi todos los de mis ex compañeros de segundo año estaban conmigo pero...desafortunadamente tambien estaba kiryuu conmigo pero matsuda y motohama también estaban como asia, irina, xenobia, kiba y sanjin estábamos en la misma clase

"Yo chicos buenos dias"

Salude a todos mis amigos para recibir un saludo de su parte para luego las clases comenzarán como cualquier día donde ahora ponía todo mi atención ya que no podía seguir como estaba hace unos meses atrás tenía que ser mejor

Luego de unas horas llegos el descanzo donde asia, irina, xenobia y kiryuu se fueron a comer por su parte y matsuda junto a motohama sr fueron a comer como a espiar alas chicas de kendo mientras que sanjin fue a comer con sus novias momo y ruruko haci quedando solo kiba y yo pero kiba se fue o mejor dicho fue arrastrado por las chicas de la academia kuho

Entonces quede solo comiendo en la azotea de la academia que, en verdad era un lugar muy relajante, donde podía pasar horas viendo las nubes que de hecho el año pasado estuve muchas veces aquí ya sea por esconderme de las chicas de kendo, profesores o simplemente a relajarme pero entonces me quede dormido

"Don...¿donde estoy?"

Me pregunté mientras observaba el lugar donde estaba el cual era completamente obscuro con islas y pedazos de roca flotando con luces de color morado, verde, azul y rojas por todo el lugar con un ambiente raro ya que no se podía oir nada aparte de mi respiración

Pero justo frente mío una silueta de color morado con toques en azul, verde, azul y rojo se formo frente mio para tomar una apariencia muy similar a mi tanto su forma de cabello, estatura, complexión y demás ahora era como si estuviera enfrenté mío pero hecho de luz

"Aun no es tiempo"

Me dijo para poner su palma de la mano en frente mío para que viera todo borroso y cerrara los ojos para quedar todo negro pero los abrió rápidamente solo para ver que estaba en la azotea de la academia pero ya era de tarde y mire mi reloj en mi mano izquierda para ver que decía las 5:30pm

Qu...que acaso todo este tiempo estuve dormido pensé para levantarme y ir al salón de clases por mis cosas y irme al club para entrar y ver a todos allí sentados como siempre a koneko-chan comiendo dulces pero esta como siempre con una de sus "peleas" con ravel y kiba estaba leyendo un libro mientras que asia estaba con papeles del club junto a irina

"Hola chicos... ¿saben donde esta rias, akeno-san y rosewaissei-san?"

Les pregunté a todos donde estaban rias y las demás pero ya me hacia una idea, de donde podrían estar rias y akeno-san podrían estar en la universidad y rosewaissei-san podría estar en algún asusto de la academia ya que ella siempre había sido muy responsable, en sus cosas

"Pues rias-onee-sama esta junto con akeno-san en una clase extra ya que tenían que unas cuantas materias un poco bajas y querian aumentar sus puntajes"

"Rossewaissei-sensei esta a tendiendo unos asuntos de una de las clases que esta a cargo"

Me dijeron asia y irina mientras yo me sentaba en unos de los sillones donde al sentarme koneko y ravel se sentaron en mi regazo

"Ya veo gracias irina, asia"

Les agradecí a las dos por decirme donde estaban rias, akeno-san y rossewaissei-san

Pero eso me recuerda tengo que investigar que era esa cosa que me dijo que aun no era tiempo mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos la puerta del club se abrió revelando a rias que venia junto con akeno-san y rossewaissei-san

"Hola ise chicos"

Nos saludo rias para ir donde estaba y darme un beso que de hecho akeno-san la imitó

"Fufu hola ise-kun chicos"

Saludo akeno-san después de besarme y pude ver como koneko, ravel, irina, asia, xenobia y rossewaissei-san ponían una cara de celos para que asia viniera hasta donde estoy y digiera que, ella no se quedaría atrás para besarme

"N... No...no me quedaré atrás, no perderé aun que sea rias-onee-sama y akeno-san"

Les dijo asia para después besarme y haci, como ya hace un mes todas las chicas que ya me habían dicho sus sentimientos empezaban a pelear

Pero rossewaissei-san como aun ella no me ha dicho nada y como yo no quiero presionarla no le digo nada sobre el tema solo la trato como siempre ya que ella seguro y se da cuenta si actuó diferente

Haci fue como transcurrió la tarde y parte de la noche donde pude hacer cuatro contratos bien hecho y ahora estoy en mi cama junto con rias y asia que ya era costumbre que ellas dos esten aquí conmigo

"Buenas noches ise"

"Buenas noches ise-san"

"Buenas noches rias, asia"

Nos despedimos para que después las besara a las dos y cerrar mis ojos con rías y asia tomando mis brazos como su almohada ó peluche para abrazar, para luego dormir

Time skip cuatro semanas

Don...¿donde est... No este lugar es donde estaba hace unas semanas atrás pero ¿por que yo estoy de nuevo aquí?

Me pregunté mirando todo el lugar que se veía como la última vez que yo estuve aquí

"Vaya...pero si es hyoudou issei-san sabes aun, aun no es tiempo aun no es el momentos de que obtengas este poder que solo dos personas han obtenido en toda la historia"

Yo solo estaba escuchando pero sin entender nada en absoluto de lo que me estaba diciendo haci que le pregunté directamente ¿quien obtuvieron ese poder? Y ¿por que no es aun el tiempo de que yo despierte ese poder?

"¿quien obtuvieron ese poder? Y ¿por que no es aun el tiempo de que yo despierte ese poder?"

Yo le pregunté al entr frente mío para saber que estaba pasando y porque tanto misterio sobre 'ese poder'

"Bien si quieres tanto saber quiénes fueron los que obtuvieron este poder, te lo diré pero de hecho tu has oido de el, desde que eras niño pero en fin hablo de el díos bíblico y el demonio pero el nombre del díos bíblico es Elohim y el del demonio es lucifer pero en cuanto a ti tu aun no tienes la convicción de obtener este poder"

"Qu...que quieres decir con eso...¿por que no tengo la convicción de obtener ese poder? "

Pregunté para saber porque ya que yo pensé que tenía una muy buena convicción pero al parecer no

"Eso es por que si ahora te diera ese poder tu es casi seguro que te perderían en el poder como lo hizo lucifer en la guerra de fracciones al no tener el suficiente poder para obtener la convicción para obtener un nuevo nível de poder como si lo hizo Elohim que el no se como lo hizo pero, el lo logro"

En serio el díos bíblico era más fuerte que lucifer-sama wooo eso nunca lo espere yo estaba divagando en mis pensamientos cuando volvió a hablar el ente de nuevo

"Por eso no es tiempo, aun no es el tiempo para que obtengas este poder"

Haci como la última vez poso su mano cerca de mi cara donde pude ver su palma para que esta brillara de azul marino y todo se pusiera negro para abrir mis ojos solo para encontrarme rodeado de todas las chicas 'de nuevo' ya era la décima cuarta ó la decima novena vez que están aqui

Bueno tampoco es como que me molestará que ellas esten aquí pero bueno hoy sábado hay una reunión de la, alianza de facciones donde nosotros junto con el grupo sitri y el de vali estaremos presentes como el grupo DxD

"Oigan chicas, chicas levántense para prepararnos para la reunión...chicas... Haaa"

Yo intente moverla y hablar les para despertarlas pero no funciono solo pude suspirar designado ya que de nuevo yo tenía que usar esa 'técnica'

"!!HAAAA... CHICAS AYUDA UNA LOCA INTENTA QUITARME MI... INOCENCIA!!!!"

Grite esa frase y como por arte de magia todas sin excepción de las chicas estaba al frente de mi cama con pose de combate y todas con una expresión que solo prometía dolor y más dolor

"!!!MUESTRA TE MALDITA NADIE LE QUITARA SU INOCENCIA A MI ISE!!"

""!!!MUESTRA TE MALDITA NADIE LE QUITARA SU INOCENCIA A MI ISE-SAN"

""!!!MUESTRA TE MALDITA NADIE LE QUITARA SU INOCENCIA A MI ISE-KUN"

"!!!MUESTRA TE MALDITA NADIE LE QUITARA SU INOCENCIA A MI ISE-SEMPAI"

"!!!MUESTRA TE MALDITA NADIE LE QUITARA SU INOCENCIA A MI ISE"

"!!!MUESTRA TE MALDITA NADIE LE QUITARA SU INOCENCIA A MI ISE-KUN"

"!!!MUESTRA TE MALDITA NADIE LE QUITARA SU INOCENCIA A MI ISSEI"

todas gritaron con deseos de matar yo soli atine a reírme levemente pero discreto ya que no tenía muchas ganas de morir... Al menos ni aun

"Chicas no hay nadir aquí pero ya es hora de ir alistarnos para ir a la reunión de facciones pero antes es la comida ¿cierto rias?"

Les dije para que sr calmaran y le pregunte a rias, si era haci el orden pero ahora que recuerdo no he visto a ophis en un buen tiempo ya

"¿chicas han visto a ophis que hace un tiempo que no la veo?"

Les pregunte a las chicas solo para recibir una negación de parte de casi todas excepto de asia

"Ophis-sama fue al inframundo para ver a su 'otra yo' que estaba a cargo de azazel-sensei y de sirzerch-sama"

Me contento asia del paradero de ophis que estaba con lilith eso me alivio

"Ya veo gracias asia"

Entonces le agradecí a, asia por decirme y haci estar más tranquilo para que entonces todas las chicas, salieran de mi cuarto que de hecho parecía más que yo compartía habitación con las chicas

Ya que en cada parte de ella hay aun que sea una cosa de ellas aquí pero más de rias y asia ya que ellas original mente dormían conmigo

Pero en fin luego de que me duchara y me pusiera mi ropa normal. La cual era el uniforme de la academia kuho baje hacia la sala para ver su ya estaban las chicas y no estaban haci que aprovecharé el tiempo y hablare con Ddraig sobre lo del ente y del díos bíblico como del demonio original

"Oye Ddraig ...oye ¿estas despierto?"

Le pregunte a Ddraig si estaba despierto que este dragón se la pasa dormido

"Que pasa compañero"

Woo Ddraig esta despierto eso si que es nuevo bueno eso no importa lo que tengo que hacer ahora es preguntarle sobre si sabe algo de lo que me a pasado

"Oye Ddraig tu estuvisteis en la guerra de facciones ¿verdad?"

"Si...¿pero porque quieres saber eso? "

Le pregunté a Ddraig si el había estado en ella y como el me pregunto es más que un 'si' bueno es hora de preguntarle

"Por nada solo una duda solo eso jjaja... Ddraig dime ¿tu conocistes al díos bíblico y al demonio original no?"

Le pregunté sin rodeos a Ddraig ya que en verdad quería saber las respuestas a todas las preguntás y incógnitas que me rondan la cabeza desde hace ya un tiempo

"Si bueno aun que no fue como que habláramos mucho que digamos ya que de hecho mi última pelea y la de albion cuando, aun teníamos nuestros cuerpos fue contra el dios bíblico y el demonio junto con sus más fieles Ángeles y demonios haci logrando encerrarnos en los sacred heart...¿pero por que tanto interés de repente? "

Ddraig me conto que fue antes de ser sellado para luego preguntarme ,el porque de mi interés repentino no sabia que decirle pero entonces pensé, en una escusa

"No nada en especial solo un poco de curiosidad pero Ddraig puedo hacerte otra pregunta... Haa...pero si no puedes ó quieres contestarla está bien...¿tu sabes el origen del poder de elohim y lucifer?"

Le dije sin rodeos a Ddraig ya que yo cuando digo algo lo digo sin rodeos ó al menos casi la mayoría de los casos

"Issei...como sabes el nombre de ellos dos ¿donde los escuchastes? Y en cuando a tu pregunta no se de donde obtuvieron sus poderes, solo se que elohim era más poderoso que lucifer"

Me contesto Ddraig pero aun que no me resolvió nada si no que me dejo con más incógnitas que respuestas pero yo se que Ddraig sabe algo ya que. El nunca me a dicho por mi nombre excepto cuando pacte el contrato con el pero desde entonces siempre me a dicho 'compañero ó socio'

"Bueno eso ...solo lo escuche por ahí...bueno te veo luego Ddraig que rias y las demás ya casi bajan... Adiós"

Me fui de allí antes de que Ddraig siguiera con sus preguntas y como si fuera algún adivino unos segundos después de que volviera rias y las demás llegaron a la sala

"Hola chicas bien hora de ir al inframundo...!!Adiós oka-san, to-san!!"

Me despedí de mis padres y rias como las demás igual se despidieron de ellos para irnos al inframundo por medio de un circulo de transporte ya que ahora mismo estamos en la mansión gremory

El cual es un Castillo enorme que no importa cuantas veces lo vea es impresionante, aun no puedo creer que para rias esto sea solo una 'casa modesta' pero bueno ella nació en un entorno haci por eso tal vez a ella no le caiga de extraño como a mi y a xenobia, irina, asia, gasper y un poco rossewaissei-san

"Hola ise-kun.. ¿como estás? "

Quien me acaba de hablar y preguntar es zirsechs-sama ó como el me hizo llamarlo onii-sama en fin el es quien porta el titulo de maou lucifer quien es un siscon sin remedio alguno

"Hola onii-sama gracias estoy bien"

Sólo le conteste a onii-sama a su saludo y pregunta ya que ahora están en una muy importante reunión con los líderes de las facciones de la alianza

"Hola ise... ¿como te va?"

Quien me saludo y me pregunto como van las cosas es azazel-sensei quien una vez fue el líder de la facción de los caídos pero este se retiro del puesto

"Estoy bien azazel-sensei pero bueno todo no va tan bien como yo quisiera ya que tengo dudas que nadie puede ó casi nadie puede contestarla pero olvídelo, eso último solo son problemas menores no hay nada de que se preocupe"

Le dije a azazel-sensei lo de las dudas que tenía pero mejor le cambié el tema a azazel-sensei ya que mejor primero lo Consultaré con Michael-san y onii-sama

Si eso será lo mejor ya que supongo que Michael-san y onii-sama, estaran más enterrados de los relacionado con sus 'antiguos' líderes

"Ya veo bueno recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo y los demás para cualquier cosa"

Azazel-sensei me digo con una leve sonrisa despreocupada como su tono usual

"Si gracias sensei"

Le agradecí a sensei para que ellos pudieran seguir con la reunión de las facciones que terminó rápidamente al menos de la comida ya que luego estuvieron por un buen tiempo discutiendo sobre cosas de las facciones que al parecer aun hay seres que se oponen a la unión de las tres facciones pero en fin.

Luego de unas cuantas horas terminaron haci que inmediatamente, yo tome la palabra y decirle a onii-sama y a Michael-san que necesitaba yo hablar con ellos

"Onii-sama, Michael-san...etto...¿tienen un momento lo que pasa es que tengo algo que preguntarles? "

Les pregunté a onii-sama y a Michael-san los cuales únicamente fueron donde estaba gabriel-san y Michael-san le digo algo que no escuche y onii-sama fue donde grayfia-onee-sama y le dijo igual, algo que no pude oir para luego iré donde estoy y decirle...

"Bien ise-kun vamos a una habitación para conversar"

"Vamos ise-kun"

Fueron las palabras de onii-sama y Michael-san para irnos de la sala de juntas y entrar a una habitación de color crema con libreros repletos y una decoración simple pero elegante y luego nos y procedieramos a sentarnos

"Bien dinos ise-kun ¿que nos querias preguntar?"

Onii-sama me pregunta directamente y sin rodeos pero bueno eso la verdad me facilitó un poco más lo que yo quería decirles

"Bueno onii-sama y michael-san, yo quiero saber ¿como fue que 'lucifer-sama' y 'elohim-sama' obtuvieron su poder?"

Les pregunté lo más, seguro que pude y sólo para ver como las expresiones de ambos. Se deformaba cambiando de su rostro tranquilo y hasta cierto punto despreocupado a unos muy serio casi podía palpar lo sus ojos ahora podía yo notar la seriedad, de ambos

"Dime...ise-kun ¿quien te dijo esos nombre ó como los supiste?"

Onii-sama pregunto mientras me observaba y por la mirada seria de michael-san podía intuir fácil mente que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

"L...lo siento onii-sama, michael-san pero no...puedo decirlo no hasta que sepa de donde obtuvieron sus poderes los líderes originales de la facciones de los Ángeles y de los demonios"

Me disculpe con ambos pero lo que dije si era cierto ya que, yo no podía decirles haci como haci 'onii-sama, michael-san un ser me digo un poco de la historia de las faciones'

"Bueno supongo que podemos confiar en ti issei-kun bueno a. Decir verdad nuestro padre nunca supimos de donde vino sus poderes ya que cuando el nos creo ya tenía ese inmensos poder"

"En cuanto a lucifer-sama no se sabe mucho de el en los registros por que cuando el se, posicionó en el trono de un maou yo aun era un niño por eso no recuerdo mucho de el"

Me contaron tanto onii-sama como michael-san con franqueza sobre lo que ellos sabían de sus líderes pero fue cuando pensé que solo quizás la única persona que podía contestar a mis dudas era nada más que azazel-sensei

"Gracias onii-sama, michael-san me despegaron unas dudas ahora se a donde dirigirme gracias"

Les agradecí a ambos para luego hacer una leve reverencia antes de salir. Ahora con la idea en mente de ir donde azazel-sensei estaba y preguntarle a el sobre esto ya que seguro y el sabe algo.

Haci luego de unos momentos de camino pude llegar al, laboratorio que tenía en el inframundo para luego proceder a tocar la puerta con mi mano

"Adelante esta abierto"

Oi la respuesta como el permiso para pasar haci que entre al laboratorio de sensei que no importa cuantas veces venga y lo vea me sigue pareciendo un laboratorio de un científico loco

"Hola sensei"

Salude a sensei con mi mano derecha cuando llegue cercas de donde estaba sensei trabajando en alguna clase de "mejora" para su brazo como su "mejora" de hace unas semanas atrás el cual era una pequeña máquina de café que bueno era "útil" pero no servia en casos de lucha pero lo peor fue que sensei. En verdad la intento usar para pelear en un entrenamiento con vali claro que ambos no estaba dando su 100 % pero...lo peor fue que sensei...LE GANO A VALI con una puta máquina de café portátil

"Ho...ise hola ¿ya terminastes tus asuntos con zirserch y michael?"

Me pregunto sensei quien solo se estaba enfocando en su experimento nuevo ó como el lo llama jugar a ser dios algo que michael-san estuvo reclamándole a sensei que no dijera eso, que era de mal gusto pero sensei le importo tres kilos de pepino y le sigue diciendo haci

"Jajjaa si...bueno pues algo haci jaja"

Yo solo reí un poco ya que en realidad me contestaron pero a medias haci que ahora estoy aqui frente de sensei bueno es hora de preguntarle a sensei

"Sensei la verdad ¿es que yo quería decirte si tú sabías algo sobre Elohim y de satan?"

Le pregunte a sensei quien dejó de lado su experimento para verme directa mente a los ojos y por primera vez pude ver los ojos serios de sensei como su expresión algo muy raro de ver

"Ise de donde escuchaste esos nombre acaso michael y sirzechs te los dijeron "

Me pregunto sensei seriamente algo que yo no podía quitarme la sorpresa de ver a sensei haci

"Pues la verdad sensei,...es... Que bueno sensei te contare. Esto solo a usted ya que creo que usted de entre todas las personas puede darme respuesta casi estoy seguro de eso"

Luego de que le dige a sensei sobre lo que me había pasado hace unos meses atrás termine de contarle a sensei todo sobre el tema del ente de color blanco

"Y eso es todo sensei"

"Ya veo bueno a simple vista puedo ver que tu no eres alguien que mienta ó haga bromas de este estilo y por lo que me has contado al parecer eres de confianza...bueno lo que te dire es algo clasificado que incluso pene-chan no sabe de esto y es de la verdad de quien fue una vez mi 'padre' y 'lucifer original'... "

Yo esta esta en un estado de shock ya que ahora era tiempo de que las puertas que habían estado cerradas ahora se abrieran sabia que había sido una buena idea venir con sensei

"Bueno comenzando se dice que Elohim y lucifer eran una vez hermanos pero eso es una completa equivocación ya que ellos eran entes completa mente diferentes uno del otro elohim era paz y amor mientras que lucifer odio y destrucción pero eso ta mal... Elohim era en verdad que amaba a todos pero el solo protegía. A quiénes el consideraba 'puros de corazón' ó de buenas intenciones, como que solo salvaba a quienes lo merecían mientras que lucifer el salvaba a todos sin importar si eran enemigos o amigos el siempre los salvaba aun cuando eso significaba sufrir el peor de los castigos... En pocas palabras Elohim salvaba a quienes podía sin importar si otros morían mientras que Lucifer el siempre salvaría a quienes podría aun que significara salir herido eso a el no le importaba"

Lo que sensei me acababa de revelar era algo que nunca me espere eso quiere decir que el dios bíblico era 'egoísta' ya que solo salvaba a quienes el quería mientras que el diablo era 'bondadoso' y salvaba a quienes podía sin importarle si salia herido o no

"Ya veo gracias sensei pero hay algo que me gustaría saber y es ¿como consiguieron sus poderes los dos?"

Fue lo que le dige a sensei para ver si podía responderme, ya que si me respondió una parte de las preguntas que tenía desde hace ya unas semanas atrás yo pensé que solo, solo tal vez sensei podría contestarme a mi preguntás.

"Haa...bueno ise lo cierto es que incluso yo no sabría que decirte con exactitud ya que de hecho tanto "Elohim" como "lucifer" unas vez desaparecieron de sus hogares para que unos años después volvieran a, aparecer de nuevo pero esta vez tenían poderes enormes. Ya que la razón por la cual fui hechado del cielo fue por que investigue sobre el origen de quien fue una vez "mi padre" y de su pelea contra lucifer, los dos dragones celestiales y contra thiexa haci como de su odio hacia las serpientes"

Vaya eso no lo espere que la razón por la cual lo hechado a sensei del cielo fue por investigar algo relacionado hacia el dios bíblico

"Woo no espere eso sensei pero usted ¿pudo saber averigüar algo del origen de los poderes de Elohim-san o de lucifer-sama"

Pregunte a sensei ya que tal vez, sólo tal vez el pudo saber algo antes de que el cayera

"Bueno lo único que supe y de hecho tu ise eres la primera persona que le diré esto haci que esto manténlo en secreto...la verdad es que tu conoces lo que se dice siempre no de que el diablo fue el primer ángel que dios creo pero este "cayó" al revelarse a su "padre" ¿no?"

Fue lo dicho por sensei que Mr desconcertó pero si en efecto eso es algo que al menos yo se que según lo que sabía cuando humano era

"Si sensei lo se ¿pero por que me lo pregunta? "

Le pregunte a sensei ya, en verdad yo quería respuestas de una vez por todas aun que podría arrepentirme luego pero eso no me importa ahora

"Bueno pues eso es una completa farsa ya que de hecho lucifer y elohim de verdad eran amigos pero luego ellos fueron enemigos pero algo que elohim escribió es que cuando el se fue era para entrenar pero en sus, sueños un ente de luz blanca que tenía forma humanoide le digo que aun no era tiempo de que obtuviera ese poder y de hecho el supo que con su anterior amigo lucifer le sucedió algo similar ya que, luego de que yo supiera eso investigue durante mucho tiempo y al fin llegué a donde yo quería llegar claro que me costo pero valió toda la pena ya que de lo que me entere fue que en verdad lucifer y elohim ambos pelearon encontrá de tihexa solo por que lucifer al ver como su antiguamente amigo esta peleando contra la bestia del apocalipsis el fue encontrá de la bestia del apocalipsis ya que no podía dejar morir a su "amigo" y haci, iniciaría una pelea donde ambos apenas pudieron detener a la bestia 666 donde lucifer perdió su brazo derecho y elohim su ojo izquierdo para cuando terminó la pelea ambos pelearon entre ellos ya que sus fuerzas fueron donde ambos están haci dando inicio a la pelea final entre facciones donde todo quedó en empate al morir todos los líderes de facciones claro, que con la excepción de mi jajjajaj..."

No podía pensar en nada ahora ya que tanto elohim-san y lucifer-sama pelearon codo a codo encontrá de thiexa el 666 la bestia del apocalipsis donde tuvieron que pelear entre ellos de nuevo hasta la muerte

"Gracias sensei al fin pude resolver las preguntas que tenía gracias...bueno me voy adiós sensei"

Me despedí de sensei para irme por un circulo mágico a mi casa solo para poder escuchar como sensei se despedía de mi

"Si luego nos vemos ise adiós"

Sensei al final se despido de mi para luego ser teletransportado de nuevo a mi cuarto

...mierda no puedo dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos encontrados de ambos al darse cuenta que ambos aun se consideraban amigos no pude evitar sentir tristeza, nostalgia ira y entonces pude sentir como estaba llorando

"Jejeje...quien lo diría en verdad que me agradaban eso dos, mira que solo escuchando un poco de sus historias ya estoy haci"

luego de ponerme en su lugar y haci sentir sus sentimientos fluir dentro de mi solo podía llorar al sentir y comprender como se sintieron para que el sueño me ganara y quedarme dormido

"Vaya de nuevo aqui issei ya te lo dige antes ¿no? Aun es pronto para que tengas este poder despierta"

Me dijo de nuevo aquel ente que le pregunte a Ddraig pero el no nada luego el ente chasquea sus dedos y regrese de nuevo de hecho desde que hable con sensei ya pasaron varios meses donde todo era paz pero justo habíamos recibido una llamada de onii-sama

Haci me levante y me dirigo a la sla donde desayunamos y nos fuimos a la escuela donde al terminar de esta nos iríamos al inframundo.

Bueno después de unas horas llegamos al Inframundo donde ya nos esperaban el grupo de vali, sitri, DxD y los maou's junto con grayfia-onee-sama

"Bien ya que los últimos integrantes acaban de llegar tenemos algo muy importante que decirles"

Fue lo que empezó a decir onii-sama para ser interrumpido por leviatan-sama quien tomó la palabra con su tono alegre que es característico de ella

"La verdad es que sekiryuutei-chan todos los maou's decidimos que seras ascendido a demonio de clase alta pero...no es momento de festejar ya que azazel-chan junto con michael-chan descubrieron con ayuda de ajukar-chan que el "666" mejor conocido como "la bestia del apocalipsis" esta rompiendo el sello que el dios bíblico puso hace años"

Nos dijo leviatan-sama quien al principio fue una gran noticia y la felicidad me lleno pero tan pronto como el tono de voz de leviatan-sama cambio esta se esfumo como el humo ya que cuando mencionó al "666" supe inmediatamente a que se referían

"Pero pensé que estaba detenido por un hechizo del dios bíblico...¿como fue que se libero?"

Pregunto rias con duda clara en su voz pero igual que el resto en sus caras lo pude notar que, estaban igual con duda

"Onii-sama, ¿que haremos con el "thiexa" si en verdad. Esta liberando se del "sello" que el dios bíblico hizo para encerrarlo? "

Termine preguntándole a onii-sama su el tenía alguna contra medida en casó de que algo como esto sucediera

"Ise-kun de donde conoces ese nombre y en cuando a tu pregunta solo nos queda pelear de frente, encontrá del "666" para haci detenerlo "

Me dijo onii-sama pero más fuerte para que todos lo escucharán pero yo en mi mente solo pensaba que era una manera un poco tosca de resolver las cosas

"Que haremos nosotros si ni siquiera el dios bíblico pudo contra el "triexa"que podremos hacer nosotros pero...sin importar que yo... No, nosotros protegeremos a todos del avance aun que me cueste la vida lo detendré... "

Ise-kun"

"Ise-sempai"

"Ise-san"

"Ise-sama"

"Ise"

"Hyoudou issei"

"Ise-nya"

"Joven ise"

"Ise-dono"

"Compañero del camino del ero's"

Pude escuchar a todos mis compañeros y amigos hablarme fue entonces que me di cuenta que dije, en voz alta lo que pensé fue cuando pude ver en los ojos de las chicas truztesa, melancolia pero a la vez en sus ojos como en el resto una enorme determinación que brillaba como el fuego una determinación de hierro y también pude ver cómo sairaorg-san, vali,cao cao y slas Dog estaban sonriendo como lo habían cuando estaban enfrentándose a enemigos formidables. Yo nunca podría,olvidar esas miradas de fuego con esas llameantes y fuertes determinaciones

"Jejeje...perdón pensé en voz alta, pero lo que dije es verdad yo daría mi vida para detener al trihexa si es necesario"

Volví a recalcar el hecho de que yo daría mi vida contra el trihexa si fuera necesario. Luego de lo que dije todos pusieron expresiones más relajadas ya que de hecho aun que muchos no lo admitan incluído yo mismo, es una realidad que yo soy la base mental de sino todos si de la mayoría soy su base mental

"Bueno de gando de lado esto tenemos que ver que hacer con el thiexa por eso todos tenemos que preparar nos para cuando el trihexa vengan pero hasta entonces azazel, ajukar y michael intentaran de buscar una forma de, poder detener al "trihexa" mientras que odin-dono estará ayudando a recolectar información de como detener al "trihexa" al mismo tiempo que yasaka-dono junto con serafall-dono y asmodeus-dono estarán, encargados de la seguridad del inframundo, cielo, grigori y de asgard mientras el grupo DxD estará, a espera de ordenes "

Nos dijo onii-sama para repartir nuestros puestos donde nadie se quejó ya que ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a un enemigo formidable que incluso los dos líderes de las facciones de los angeles y demonios apenas pudieron contar el pero, nosotros seremos quienes salgamos victoriosos de esta pelea encontrá del "666"

"Buen hasta entonces retirense todos a sus puestos "

Nos dijo onii-sama para que todos nos moviera nos desde entonces ya pasaron varios días donde ,estas se convirtieron en meses que fue notificado que un enorme dragón de un un color azul negruzco con líneas rojas en sus alas en formas de líneas tribales había atacado a asgard donde ,solamente dejo una enorme oleada de muerte y destrucción para seguir grigory donde fue lo mismo que solo fue cuestion de días para que el cielo sufriera la misma suerte que asgard y grigory ahora estamos llendo todos los del grupo DxD a la sala de reuniones para discutir sobre, el actual ataque del trihexa que fue tokyo donde fue más de lo mismo.

Entonces llegamos a la sala donde era de un color cafe rojizo con muebles de madera, a juego pero con una enorme mesa de madera y color chocolate en medio de la sala donde estaban los maou's, sentados y todos contaban con unas expresiones que delataban como se sentían en realidad pero cuando todos los del grupo DxD llegamos onii-sama tomo la palabra

"Bueno como bien saben el "666" la bestia del apocalipsis destruyo, ya el cielo, grigory, tokyo y asgard pero lo importantes es que nosotros nos debemos, de encargarnos de "666" para evitar más desastres y este llegue hasta el mundo humano"

"Haci es tal como dice zirsechs no podemos, ya dejar ir más lejos al "666" y por esa misma, razón ophis y lilith estarán en esta pelea junto con gred red haci como nosotros los líderes de cada facción, por eso mismo todos esten atentos ya que en cualquier momento el "666" podría atacar"

Tanto como sensei y onii-sama nos dijeron la situación actual pero sin embargo no puedo creer que el trihexa este libre pensé que elohim había puesto algo para detener el paso del trihexa por si salia en un futuro pero veo que no incluso lucifer tan poco puso nada para detenerlo

"Bien, solo tenemos que frenarlo, o matarlo si es posible, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso"

Dijo vali con su voz calmada pero con un toque de ansiedad en ella pero no puedo creer que vali este tan calmado pero pude ver como parecía, incluso vali nervioso

"Si vali en, escencia haci es pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que el trihexa no es algo que puedas timar a la ligera un error y despídete, de la vida"

Esas fueron las duras palabras de sensei que le brindo a vali ya que incluso y alguien como lo era el, quien tenía grandes esperanzas en vali por sus poderes pero incluso el, le digo a vali prácticamente que era un suicidio enfrentarse al "666" haci como haci

"Bien entonces todos prepárense a cualquier señal de la bestia del apocalipsis"

Fueron las palabras que brindo leviatan-sama para sonreírnos como solo ella sabe causando que todos se sintieran mejor pero yo con un sonrojo leve en mis mejillas pero lo pude disimular bien.

"Bien, entonces todos est..."

Tomo la palabras michael-san pero fue interrumpido por un guardia de la mansión gremory que entro muy agitado

"Sir...sirzechs-sama, leviatán-sama, ajukar-sama, asmodeus-sama, odin-sama, yasaka-sama, michael-sama y azazel-sama...la...la bestia del apoc...apocalipsis esta en las fron...fronteras"

Las palabras que salieron del guardia lleno la habitación de un sentimiento muy pesado pero todos teníamos un mismo pensamiento y era que no importaba que no de tendríamos.

Pero aun que pensaba en realidad, era sin importar que yo protegería a todo el mundo aun que eso signifique mi muerte yo, la aceptare solo espero y rias, akeno, asia, koneko, irina, xenovia, roossewaisse, ravel, kuroka, le fay, yasaka, kunou,elmenhilde, ophis y lilith me perdonen por si muero pero espero y, comprendan que lo hago por ellas

"Todos llego la hora de acabar con el trihexa sin importar que hay que detener su paso"

Onii-sama tomo la palabra, para luego ir hasta las fronteras donde al llegar ya se encontraban ophis, liliht y gred red

oye Ddraig tengo una duda que quiero que me respondas

Le pregunte a Ddraig ya que había una cosa que me estaba preguntando hace unas días

claro dime compañero

Me contesto Ddraig mentalmente cómo le pregunte

Ddraig ¿hay alguna magia de protección? Tan poderosa como para soportar ataques del trihexa

Termine preguntándole a Ddraig de mi duda ya que de hecho yo pensé en esto, desde que nos dijeron que el "666" había sido liberado yo pensé que tal vez por si algo salía mal en la misión que al menos pudiera proteger a todos del trihexa

si hay una compañero y en cuanto al por que preguntas me parece una razón muy buena y en cuanto a la magia se llama "dragon soul protection"

ya veo gracias Ddraig

Le agradecía a Ddraig por la magia donde incluso me enseño como se hace y pude ver como frente de nosotros un enorme dragón azulado negruzco con líneas rojas en sus alas en forma tribal

"Trihexa"

Esas, simples palabras de parte de ophis fueron suficientes para poner a todos a, alerta pero el trihexa no parecía para nada nervioso a tener a gred red frente suyo como a ophis

"GOOOOOAAAAAARRRR"

Rugió con fuerza tanta que nos levanto a todos pero pudimos estabilizarnos aun que con unas heridas leves por rocas que chocaron, contra nosotros en el aire pero nada grave

"Todos al aaaaataqueeeee!!!!!"

Grito onii-sama a todo pulmón haci todos entramos en balance break vali y yo con la boosted geard y vali con la divide dividing, mientras sairaorg-san con regulus y cao cao con la true Longnitus haci como los demás

Pero cuando empezamos a pelear encontrá del trihexa los golpes de nosotros no le hacían, nada haci que vali y yo entramos en nuestras armaduras más poderosas en mi caso la diavulos dragón y vali con su lucifer over drive (n/t: no recuerdo si era haci el nombre de la armadura de vali)

Donde vali y, yo junto a los demás atacamos pero fue entonces que el trihexa, se levanto a los aires y soltó un enorme y poderoso rígido que nos saco a todos a volar hasta que unas montañas freno todo, nuestro avances y fue que vimos que se. Elevo para poder pelear contra el gred red

"GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR"

ambos rugían con fuerza y poder destrozando el terreno debajo de ellos para que ophis junto con lilith se unieran a la lucha, ahora solo podíamos ver la pelea de el "666" vs ophis, gred red y lilith.

Pero el "trihexa" en un descuido por parte de gred red lo ataco con una llamarada muy poderosa generando una cortina de humo donde se, escondió el "trihexa" y acato a ophis y a lilith dejándolas muy mal heridas mientras se volvía a enfrentar a gred red, de nuevo haci dando de vuelta la pelea de dioses dragones donde era claro que estaba a la par

"Bi...bien si esto sigue cuando asia termine de sanar a ophis y a lilith podrán de nuevo enfrentar se encontrá del "666" y será nuestra oportunidad para frenarlo, rossewaisse tu encárgate de frenar a "trihexa" mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de atacarlo junto con ophis y lilith sanji usa todo el poder de Vitra,sairaorg tu atacadas en conjunto con cao cao, slash Dog y dulio mientras que ise-kun y vali atacaran cuando se debilite, entendieron todos"

Explico el plan onii-sama para todos solo hasentieramos con la cabeza, a sus palabras, ahora luego de unos minutos donde gred red peleaba a la par de "trihexa" dando mordiscos, atacando con sus garras y sus llamaradas empezamos a ejercer el plan de onii-sama para derrotar al "666" donde roowaisse-san rodeo al "666" con enorme y muchos circulos mágicos frenando lo de momento para que onii-sama junto a ophis, lilith, leviatan-sama, asmodeous-sama, ajukar-sama, michale-san, sensei y el viejo odin.

Pero cuando el "666" estaba cayendo pensamos todos que lo habíamos derrotado ya que los ataques de onii-sama los cuales estaba con su maximo poder que según draig estaba ala par de un dragon celestial sus ataques de poder de la destrucción eran devastadores ya que el "666" de los golpes de desvío estos al chocar con las montañas,estas desaparecían de inmediato sin dejar rastro alguno haci como michael-san junto con sensei y el viejo odin con dulio de soporte sus ataques eran,tambien devastadores ya que desintegraban todo a su paso mientras que leviatan-sama congelaba al "666" impidiéndole moverse con libertad estos momentos fueron aprovechados, por todos ya que ophis y lilith atacaron debilitando al "666" haci, vali y yo entramos y lo atacamos con nuestras técnicas más poderosas.

En mi caso con un "logins smasha" y vali con su "lucifer smasha" (n/t: no me acuerdo si vali tenía una técnica final o no pero me invente esta)

Haci vali junto conmigo atacamos pero la nube de humo que se levantó era enorme al hacer contacto con el "666" nuestros ataques la levantaron cuando se disipó pudimos ver todos al "666" como si nada ahí donde estaba pero libre de los circulos mágicos de roosewaisse-san

"Jajajajjajajajaja, me decepcionan ophis, gred red pensé eran fuertes pero no son mejores que todas esas basuras de larvas jajajjajajja"

Todos pudimos escuchar la risa del "666" la cual era siniestra y llena de sed de sangre un tono tan frío que me lleno de un sentimiento que había olvidado el sentimiento de miedo

"MUUUUUERAAAAAAN... RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!"

rugió con fuerza. El "666" generando una enorme llamarada dirigida hacia nosotros la cual no pudimos esquivar dándonos de lleno hiriendo nos de gravedad entonces, cuando paro el ataque pude ver como todos estaban muy heridos incluyéndome pero ahora que lo pienso no estoy tan mal ya que la diavulos dragón adsorbio gran parte del golpe

"JAAJAJJAJJJAJAJJAJAJJA...LARVAS IDIOTAAAAS!!! PENSARON QUE PODRIAN CONTRAMI EL SER QUE NI DIOS Y EL DEMONIO ORIGINAL PUDIERON VENSERME Y TU LAGARTIJA ROJA IDIOTA ENTIENDE NUNCAAAAAA!!! ",ME PODRÁS. SIQUIERA LLENAR A LOS TALONES, JAJJAJAJAJAJJAJJA, MUERRAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

"Trihexa" se burlo de gred red como si no fueran nadie y ignoro por completo a ophis tal vez por que, no la ve como un peligro para el aun que luego nos confeso que ni siquiera elohim-san y lucifer-sama pudieron detenerlo, pero el amenazó con matarnos y este estaba preparando un ataque más para. Acabar con nosotros

"M...mierda si no hacemos algo nos matara, aun que no me guste alguien tiene que, quedarse para distraer al "trihexa" pero no se quien lo haría"

Pensé, en eso pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo contra el "trihexa" mientras entraba en mi "balance break" y reunía mucho poder en el mientras activaba mis propulsores con mis alas de dragón aleteando, con fuerza al mismo tiempo que ocupaba la habilidad, de draig "penetrar" combinada inconscientemente con la magia de "ascalon" generando que mi puño derecho se iluminará de un rojo con toques verdes y dorados mientras con la velocidad que me, dirigía contar el "trihexa" y lo golpe justo en su mandíbula del lado izquierdo.

Haciendo que el "666" se estrenará contar unas montañas destruyéndolas mientras, que este seguía su trayecto hasta detenerse por una enorme montaña, pude ver como todos estaba con caras de asombro por lo que hice ya que, no era para menos yo acababa de golpear a un ser que esta entre las 4 existencias más poderosas. Pero mi brazo derecho estaba completamente roto podía sentir como la, sangre salia de el y como me quemaba

"JAJAJJAA, BIEN, BIEN PARECE QUE HAY UNA LARVA QUE HAY QUE MATAR JAJAJAJJJJAJAJJAJA"

se río "trihexa" para lanzarse hacia mi dirección, donde se encontraban todos mis amigos, compañeros y las chicas me amaba yo no podía permitirme que murieran haci que yo me puse en el camino del "trihexa" donde me lance contra el con mi puño izquierdo lleno de energía como el primer puñetazo. Que le dio de lleno a "trihexa"

"No te dejare que hagas lo que te plasca "trihexaaaaa!!!!!" yo te detendreeee!!!"

Grite con fuerza suficiente para que el me escuchara y me viera como si yo no valiera nada fue cuando el se abalanzó contar mía con sus patas delanteras contar mi haci dando, origen a la, lucha de dragones

"QUE PASA NO ME DIGAS QUE... ESTO ES TODO LARVA LO QUE PUEDES DAR"

"Co...como si pudiera dejarte, matar a mis amigos"

Le conteste con fuerza en mi voz al "trihexa" pero este aplico mayor fuerza para matarme haciendo que me, unda en el piso, rompiendo el piso levantando las rocas por la presión como mi brazo izquierdo se rompía y la sangre salia, a choros de mi brazo. Manchando el suelo como un poco de mi cara y de las patas de "trihexa"llenas de mi sangre

"VAMOS... MÁS, DAME MÁS DEJAME VER TU SANGREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!...TE APLASTAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Bi, bien está bien, NO TE DEJARÉ IR TRAS ELLOS NUNCAAAA!!!!, CORRAAAAAAAN!!!!,YO LO DETENDRÉ, HACI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN Y AHORA COOOORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!! "

"Lo siento mamá, papa. Perdón papa, mama que tuvieran que soportar las miradas todos por mi culpa, por mis actos pervertidos pero aun que nunca me dijeron nada, sobre mi perversión... Rías, akeno-san, asia, koneko-chan, xenovia, rossewaisse-san, irina, ravel, kunou, yasaka, ophis, le fay, lilith, elemehilde-san, leviatan-sama, gabriel-san, penemue-san, sona-kaicho, tsukabi-fuku-kaicho, griselda-san... Perdón, perdón chicas"

Ya no podía mientras unas cuentas lágrimas caían por mis ojos yo, ya no sabia ya que hacer podía sentir como, mis piernas eran enterradas en la misma, tierra y como estas compensaban a doblarse, como mi puño izquierdo se rompía, y como me quedaba sin fuerza ahora todo estaba tornándose borroso, oscuro, frío y me sentía ligero para que apareciera en un terreno.

Muy parecido a donde estaba pero fue cuando algo que estaba, viajando a gran velocidad se estrenará contra una montaña,haciendo que humo se levante y cuando este se disipó revelando a un hombre alto de cabello rubio con las puntas blancas y con las puntas de algunos mechones de color azul

"Jajajjajaja...¿Que pasa? elohim ¿estas cansado o que?"

Pregunto un hombre alto también de cabello negro con puntas rojas y algunos mechones de color morado

"Jaja, muy gracioso... Lucifer, dime si puedes pelear contra los dos dragones celestiales para luego venir a pelear, en contar del trihexa"

No podía creer esto, ahora mismo frente mio estaba el dios bíblico y el demonio primero, aparté de estar peleando encontar del "trihexa" ahora mismo

"Larvas, veo que siguen vivan, muy bien yo los reconozco como unos duros huesos de roer, pero hasta aqui llegan, este es el final"

"SI y no podía estar más de acuerdo con tigo trihexa pero ahora este lugar es tu muerte"

Fue lo dicho por lucifer-sama, para acumular su poder generando una enorme presión y elohim-san, imitó a lucifer-sama generando que la presión sea aun mayor,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!... "BALA FANTASMA DE DRAGÓN" TOMA ESTO TRIHEXA"

fue lo que dijo lucifer-sama para poner su mano derecha, en el cuerpo del trihexa donde movió su pierna izquierda y contuvo el aire unos segundos para mover su mano a la derecha generando una onda expansiva que salio desde, el cuerpo del "trihexa" donde destruyó montañas únicamente, con el aire que expulso el "666" por el golpe de lucifer-sama.

"No se olviden de mi...haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! "Caida del cielo estelar"haaaaaa"

Grito elohim-san, para saltar hacia arriva donde llevo su mano izquierda hacia el cielo y la bajo rápidamente. Generando que una especie de meteoritos de luz golpearan con lluvia a "trihexa"

"Gaaaaaarrrrr"

Elohim-san y lucifer-sama son en verdad increíbles, enfrentarse contra el "trihexa" solo entre, ellos dos es algo increíble de ver como sus técnicas

"Oye vamos trihexa, eso no es todo lo que tienes o ¿si?... Jajjaja"

"No te rías, tarado que no vez que esta es una de las razones que, por que odio a los dragones y todo por culpa de esa serpiente que se hacia llamar trhiexa para que años después, se transformará en un dragón"

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora mismo escuche como era el orígen de "trihexa" este, era una serpiente que se transformó en un dragón.

"Tranquilos ustedes dos, larvas que ahora mostraré mi verdadero poder. Y tu elohim, no fue mi culpa que tus Ángeles fueran tan influenciables...pero en fin supongo que, yo entiendo en una parte tu odio por una raza...pero desaparezcan..."extinción de galaxiaaaaaaaasss!!!!!!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

No podía creer lo que veía "trihexa" mostraba un enorme poder incluso mayor al mío que me impresionó por su enorme poder, dejando que solo conmigo a estado jugando pero algo que no entiendo es que con su lucha contra elohim-san y lucifer-sama estaba hasta cierto punto "tranquilo" pero contra nosotros estaba atacando a lo idiota si comparo su pelea con esta

Pero cuando me di cuenta que me perdí en mis pensamientos por no se cuanto tiempo ya que cuando reaccione "trihexa" estaba ya contra las cuerdas este se denotaba cansado y con heridas notorias fue cuando algo que no me espere su se dio

"Vamos lucifer"

Elohim-san dijo para mirara a lucifer-sama para hacer unas posiciones de manos y ponía, su dedo induce frente de el para empezar a escribir en el aire con una letra, rara que no conocía con rapidez

"Si vamos elohim, trihexa esto se acabó para ti"

Lucifer-sama, empezo a juntar sus manos haciendo poses con estas poniendo su mano derecha arriba levantando sus dedos índice y meñique mientras bajaba lo demás, y en su mano izquierda levantó sus dedos índice como el corazón haci, como su dedo pulgar y bajaba sus demás dedos para dar una vuelta a sus manos que, estaban juntas por sus muñecas haciendo que inviertan posición.

"Adios trihexaaaaaa!!!!... HAAAAAAAAAAAA... "SELLO DE OSCURIDAD"

Grito lucifer-sama para que desde sus manos una especie de onda golpeara al "trihexa" para dejarlo inmóvil mientras un sello de color morado y cadenas del mismo color salian aprisionando al "trihexa"

"Gracias lucifer, por la ayuda... "Oscuridad que es erradicada, por la luz de la verdad que viaja por la via láctea. Como por el confín del universos llevando consigo, la verdad de que nos ocultamos como si no pudieramos hacer nada, por la muerte de la oscuridad. Si luz no hay oscuridad como sin oscuridad no hay luz una moneda de dos caras, llenas de luz como de oscuridad llenando este mundo de luz que transcendera atrás vez del tiempo y el espacio... Sello de ocho trigamas sesenta y cuatro punto de oscudad"

Elohim-san, en peso a realizar una especie de cántico para terminar de escribir el el aire y este moviera su dedo índice hacia "trihexa" donde al segar donde está este se abrió atrás de el un portal de color negro y cadenas azules con moradas lo envolvieron y se cerro el portal

"Bien terminamos de sellar a trihexa bueno es hora de irno..."

Empezó a decir lucifer-sama, pero es interrumpido por su ejército de, demonios como de sus cuatro generales demonio. Pero lo fue solo el ya que incluso los angeles llegaron haci como los caidos estaban los tres bandos listos para pelear y fue cuando escuche los pensamientos de lucifer-sama como de elohim-san que de hecho eran los. Mismos

"Perdón amigo parece ser que, es hora de acabar con todo esto. Perdón pero no puedo permitirme perder amigo haci que por favor pelea en serio amigo mi único amigo"

Pude, escuchar perfectamente sus pensamientos que eran los mismos fue cuando una luz blanca me sego y aparecí de nuevo en aquel espacio en blanco con ese ente de luz blanca

"Bueno parece ser que ahora si que, es tiempo de que obtengas este poder aun que antes de que lo obtengas dime... Hyoudou issei...¿que camino tomaras?"

Me pregunto eso el ente de luz blanca pero yo no sabia de que hablaba hasta que frente mi dos caminos, sr abrieron paso uno era blanco con dorado y el otro era negro con plateado y hasta el final estaban elohim-san y lucifer-sama hasta el, final de su respectivo camino

"Haci es tienes que elegir ahora el camino el de la derecha blanco es el camino de, elohim escogió y el de la izquierda. Negro es el de lucifer ahora dime ¿que camino elegirás tu?"

Me volvió a preguntar lo mismo dos veces pero ahora no podía elegir un camino pero el camino de ambos estaban conectados haci que fui donde estaban conectados pero al hacerlo me perdí en el poder, yo estaba embriagando me de poder haci perdiendo me

"Jajajjajajajja... Esto... Esto es lo que busque... Siempre jajajjajajaja con este poder todos temblarán al escucha el nombre del "sekiryuutei"...jajajaj jajajajaja jjajajajaj"

Yo me empece a reír como un completo lunático y pude ver como el ente blanco solo movia la cabeza de un lado a otro negando mi "decisión" pero mientras estaba sumergido en todo este poder que, estaba empezando a devorarme pude escuchar como, mis amigos y mis padres me llamaban...

"Ise-kun"

"Ise-sempai"

"Ise-san"

"Ise-sama"

"Ise"

"Hyoudou issei"

"Ise-nya"

"Joven ise"

"Ise-dono"

"Compañero del camino del ero's"

"Hijo"

"Cierto yo...yo soy issei el sekiryuutei el que dragon héroe del inframundo y de todo el mundo me prometí a mi mismo que no importaba que yo protegería a todos mis seres, queridos sin importar que pasara conmigo..."

Con eso que dije pude regresar a en mi para ver al ente que parecía impresionado

"Jajaj, eres muy interesante hyoudou issei...sabes tu eres el primer que obtener tra este poder algo que ni elohim ni lucifer pudieron jajjaa...en verdad que eres una existencia única"

Me dijo el ente para empezar a caminar hacia mi para cuando me dijo que yo obtendría un poder que ni elohim-san ni lucifer-sama pudieron obtener me quedé plasmado, pero sobre todo por que el ente al acercarse pude verlo era yo mismo pero con el cabello blanco y ojos azules con morado

"Impresionante issei pero antes de obtener tu poder por completo hay dos personas que quieren verte jjaja"

Me dijo mi "yo" de cabello planco y ojos azules con morado, para que atrás de el aparecieran elohim-san y lucifer-sama

"Bueno chico pasastes la prueba que yo y elohim pusimos, para ti"

"Si, pensé que por un instante que te dejarias llevar por el poder y te, embriagarias de el"

"Qu... Que una prueba era todo esto!!! "

No pude evitar alzar la voz ya que esto me tomo desprevenido ya que yo nunca pensé sobre ,esta posibilidad, pero fue que una duda me lleno por que una prueba para mi...??

"Pero !¿por que una prueba para mi?!"

Termine preguntándoles por que la prueba era para mi y no para otra persona

"Bueno principalmente por que tanto como elohim como yo estábamos viendo como, era el mundo cuando vimos tu encuentro encontrá de riser Phoenix y como protegías a tu "rey" sin importar que"

Empezo a decir lucifer-sama con, clama llenándome de un sentimiento de pena ya que me vieron como luche contra riser-san, por primera vez

"Y como tu determinación era tan grande que incluso ese Phoenix te tuvo miedo ya que no importaba cuantas veces te derribará tu ,te levantabas las mismas veces eso lo aterró ya que. El pudo ver como tu espíritu, convicción, fuerza y tu voluntad de acero. No la podía romper es por eso que incluso entre tus enemigos y a los que te has enfrentado antes te, temen por tus fuerza de voluntad que es superior a sus golpes y ataques"

No podía creer que riser-san me tuvo miedo en nuestro primer encuentro, yo no pensé que incluso mis enemigos como a los que yo me enfrente me tuvieran un poco de miedo al ver mi fuerza de voluntad algo es seguro yo siempre sere...

"YO SIEMPRE SERÉ YO... YO SOY EL SEKIRYUUUUTEIIII!!!!"

"Haci se habla bueno toma nuestros poderes hyoudou issei y úsalos para hacer tu camino que yo se que sera algo grandioso de ver"

Tanto elohim-san como lucifer-sama me desearon suerte a su manera para convertirse en partículas de luz blancas y negras para que entraran dentro de mi y yo mire vacía, enfrente a mi otro "yo"

"Bueno issei es hora de que, regreses y cres ese camino que solo tu puedes hacer, en fin adiós issei"

Mi otro "yo" me levanto la mano derecha con su llama abierta y yo lo imite pero con la mi mano izquierda y las chocamos para mi otro "yo" se convirtiera en partículas rojas y entrara dentro de mi, al hacerlo regrese en mi para darle cuenta que estaba abajo del "trihexa" con mi mano lzquierda aun contra "trihexa" ahora estaba despierto y pude, oir como rias, akeno, asia, koneko, xenovia, irina, rossewaisse, kuroka, le fay, ophis, liliht, ravel, serafall, gabriel, penemue, elemehilde, gread red,sona,tsubaki ,kunou,yasaka y griselda,estaban gritando mi nombre mientras lloraban y mis amigos estaban gritando con impotencia en su voz y pude sentir como rias y las demás atacaban a "trihexa" para salvarme y pude oír las como todas lo decía, al mismo tiempo que se estuviera

"DETENTEEEEE!!!! "

Gritaban las chicas mientras eran sostenidas por mis amigos, pero lo que "trihexa" dijo me hizo reaccionar

"Vamos esperen quieren, que en un momento los matare haci que esperen si... "

El "trihexa" amenazó a las personas que yo quiero y amo en este mudo eso me pone furioso podía sentir como mi sangre hervía y de mis ojos sentir como si estos brillarán de un color rojo brillante, para que una inexplicable fuerza me llenará y haci empece a ejercer fuerza contra "trihexa" podía sentir una fuerza llenándome haci que grite con fuerza para empezar a levantar al "trihexa"

"CO...COOOOMOOOO SI TE DEJARA HACERLES HAGOOOOOOO!!!!!!,YO LAS PROTEGERÉ A UN QUE ME CUESTE LA VIDAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Yo grite con fuerza para que empezara a levantar al "trihexa" y arrojarlo lejos fue que los recuerdos de elohim-san y de lucifer-sama me llegaron a la mente y fue cuando me puse de pie como pude y tome aire cuando vi que "trihexa" se reincorporaba y dije en voz alta

"!!!MODO ARCÁNGEL!!!! "

Yo no podía creer que ise-kun, estaba con vida pero cuando se ,reincorporó no pude evitar sentirme feliz como los demás y sobre todos las chicas enamoradas de ise-kun como es mi Hermana rias, si haci es yo sirzechs gremory estaba viendo como ise-kun de nuevo regreso más fuerte que antes al arrojar al "trihexa" legos pero algo que ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado era que ise-kun al ver como el "666" esta reincorporándose, el dijo en voz alta que todos escuchamos con claridad

"!!!MODO ARCÁNGEL !!!!"

Para cuando ise-kun dijo esas palabras todos pudimos ver como, el cabello de ise-kun cambiaba de un castaño paso a un rubio con las puntas blancas con mechones en azul mientras que su aura que era mitad demonio y mitad dragón paso a una "sacra" al mismo tiempo que de su espalda salieron seis pares de alas de Ángel de un color blanco plateado y una capa de poder, en un color blanca rodeo a ise-kun.

Esto impresiono a todos como, dejando una enorme incógnita en todos nosotros de como ise-kun, consiguió este poder pero incluso "trihexa" estaba sorprendido al ver a ise-kun con su trans formación, nueva

"Jajja, vaya pero esta larva de donde salio... Dime ¿de donde sacastes? Ese poder sacro que le pertenece a elohim jajja"

No podía creer lo que escuche ya que ese nombre lo supe cuando niño al leer un libro de la guerra donde aparecía que el nombre del dios bíblico era "elohim" al que pude confirmar a ver las caras de azazel y de michael-dono

"Eso a ti no te importa "trihexa" de como obtuve, este poder solo que te, tengo algo muy especial, que te refrescará la mente"

Nadie sabia que, estaba planeando hacer ise-kun hasta que se pudo sentir una enorme cantidad de poder sacro en todo el lugar

"Haaaaa!!!... "Caida de cielo estelaaaaaar!!!!! "

Grito ise-kun para alzar su mano izquierda y bajarla rápidamente, dejando ver como una especie de lluvia de luz caían sobre "trihexa" como si fueran meteoritos los cuales contenían una fuerte aura sacra que incluso yo pude sentir estando tan lejos de ise-kun

"GAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!! "

No lo podía creer, el "trihexa" esta recibiendo daño por parte de ise-kun con esa técnica nueva que nadie sabia, al menos pensé, eso ya que michael-dono y azazel, dijeron algo que nos dejo en completo shock

"N... No pue... Puede ser como es posible que hyoudou-kun, pueda ocupara esa técnica que, era de padre"

"Como es posible que ise, aprendiera una de las técnicas más fuertes de "padre" si el es mitad demonio y dragón"

"Qu... Que azazel, michael-dono es ¿cierto lo que dijeron sobre que la técnica que ise-kun ocupo hace poco es original de su "padre?"

Les pregunte para estar seguro de que escuché bien y no escuché mal pero los las expresiones de ambos es obvio que no es broma ,pero ise-kun golpeaba al "trihexa" con fuerza y poder sacro haci como ataques de luz

"LAAAAAARVAAAAAAAAA!!!!! "

todos pudimos escuchar al "trihexa" enojado con ise-kun pero el no parecía importarle sino que este desactivo su transformación regresando a su aura normal

"Jejjejej... Bien, buen "trihexa" es hora de que te recuerde algo más...

"MODO DEMONIO"..."

ise-kun volvio a decir "MODO DEMONIO" para que su cabello castaño pasara de nuevo de su color natural a uno negro con las puntas rojas y los mechones en morado como de su espalda salian seis pares de alas de murciélago como, su aura cambio a una de completo demonio

"Sabes algo "trihexa" esto también te, traerá recuerdos... "BALA FANTASMA DE DRAGÓN"...HAAAA!!! "

Ise-kun de nuevo, ataco al "trihexa"pero ese nombre que acaba de, decir lo escuche cuando era joven y estudiaba a los 72 clanes de, demonios ese nombre pertenece a una de las tantas técnicas de quien poseyó el nombre y título de "lucifer" no podía creer que yo estaba presenciando ese tan ancestral ataque ise-kun poso su mano izquierda que ya estaba curada como su brazo derecho y movió su pie derecho mientras contenia la respiración para sacar el aire de sus pulmones, para mover su mano izquierda y una enorme ola de aire salio de atrás de "trihexa" destruyendo montañas...

Yo por fin podía sentir mi cuerpo extrañamente "ligero" pero lleno de poder al atacar al "666" este gruñó de dolor para caer por el mismo gracias al ataque de lucifer-sama que aprendí yo hyoudou issei

"HAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGAAAAA!!! "

gruñó de, dolor el "trihexa" para que yo me destransformara de mi modo demonio y fue que Ddraig me hablo

compañero, al fin pude contactarte...¿dime donde estabas?... Pensé que habías muerto, idiota no me hagas preocuparme haci

Ddraig me reprimió pero, pude saber por su tono que en verdad estaba preocupado por mi

jeje, perdón Ddraig pero te prometo que nunca más pasara

Le conteste a Ddraig con calma en mi voz pero al mismo tiempo pude ver como el "trihexa" estaba levantándose

idiota me hagas preocuparme de nuevo me tenías preocupada idota, pero trihexa está levantándose, tal parece ser que ahora tendrás que demostrar de que estas hecho ise

Ddraig me digo que estaba "preocupada"??? Ok eso le tengo que decir que me diga carajos dijo pero es hora de que demuestre mi valia como el sekiryuutei pero primero molestaré a Ddraig

oye Ddraig dime una cosa ¿por que hace un momento dijistes preocupada y no preocupado? No me digas que eres tu en verdad eres una ch...

Empecé a decirle a Ddraig pero fue interrumpido por el mismo

SI SOY HEMBRA Y QUE IDOTA, DESPREOCUPADO QUE NO PIENSAS EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS CUANDO TE VÍ CAER IDOTAAA!!!!!!...

Bien Ddraig me acababa de confesar que era mujer todo este tiempo bueno ya tendré tiempo de pensar en eso ahora tengo que concentrarme en "trihexa"

okey Ddraig luego hablaremos sobre esto mientras, hay que hacer algo con "trihexa"

Le dije a Ddraig para calmarla un poco lo cual funciono ya que me contesto pero con una voz muy dulce y me lo diosa

okey, pero tienes que prometerme que no haras una tontería que no te quiero perder como las demás... Entendiste

si, entendido hime ryuu

Le dije a Ddraig para con sentarme en mi enemigo frente de mi "trihexa" aun que algo que me llamo la atención fue que cuando lo golpe pude ver algo brillar en su nuca pero pudo, ser mi imaginación aun que no lo creó en fin solo lo verificaré

Yo el ser que trasciende la linea de la oscuridad y la destrucción

"Una, aura de color negro me envolvía empezando a envolverme"

Te llevaré a la verdadera supremacía

En la oscuridad

"Mi aura seguía envolviendo me todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que empezaba, a tomar forma de una armadura negra plateada"

Quien me acepta con los brazos abiertos

"La armadura empezó a pegarse a mi cuerpo como, las alas de murcielago salian de mi espalda pero de un color plata, y estas eran como las de caído"

Ojos carmesí brillantes que deslumbran al, alma de dios quien devore y probé su sangre

"Mi armadura ahora estaba ya puesta en mi cuerpo como un casco de forma como la cabeza de un dragón"

"Lucifer Drive"

"Vamos "trihexa" ven!!! "

Le grite al "trihexa" para provocarlo, lo cual conseguí exitosamente ya que este me rugió con fuerza para que yo me arrojará contra el

"LAAAAARVAAAAAAA!!!!, BASTAAAAAAAARDAAAAAAAA!!! "

Rugió con fuerza pero yo también rugió para ir contra el con mi armadura nueva que solo pude acceder a ella por que el cántico me llego a la cabeza

"TRIHEEEEEEXAAAAAAAA!!! "

le gruñi para ir contra el donde nos encontrá y el intento darme un sarpaso con sus mandíbulas pero yo me móvi antes para darle una patada lateral izquierda haciéndolo escupir sangre pero este, no paro ya que con su cola este me golpeo haciendo que yo me, estrenará contra una montaña. Pero yo me recompuso rápidamente para que mi mano derecha apareciera una esfera negra que se convirtio en la cabeza de un dragón negro con ojos, rojos para que la hiciera, hacia atrás y apuntara encontrá de "trihexa" para gritar el nombre de la técnica nueva que tenía en la mano

"HAAAAA!!!!... "Golpe vacío del dragón" recibe estooooo!!! "Trihexaaaaa!!! "Haaaaa "

Termine por decir para que de un momento a otro acortara la distancia y apareciera frente de el para golpearlo en el pecho haciendo que caiga débil hacia en frentes, y fue que con su cola me arrojo contra el suelo y intento matarme ya que me mordió justo en el dorso pero mi armadura lo resistió, aun que pude ver como sus colmillos ahora tenían una luz morada y estos empezaron a penetrar mi armadura

mierda, Hime ryuu, ayúdame, dame unos aumentos por favor

Le pedí a Ddraig para que me ayudase a resistir el ataque del "666" ,lo cual esta logrando

claro, ise sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti aun que luego me tendrás que decir de donde ,sacastes todos estos poderes

Me exigió hime ryuu para ayudarme lo que yo obviamente acepte, ya que en verdad estaba de acuerdo con ella

BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOOST BOOIST, BOOST, BOOST BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,

Pude escuchar como Ddraig me daba unos aumentos para que mi fuerza, aumentara haci como tan rápido me llene de fuerza golpe el hocico del "666" para que me dejara libre lo cual con seguí pero la armadura esta ahora contaba con los orificios del los colmillos del "trihexa" pero la armadura se baño de una aura negrusca justo donde estaban los, orificios reparando la armadura

"HAAAA... BIEN LARVA PARRCE QUE TU CUENTAS CON EL PODER DEL IDIOTAS DE LUCIFER ...JAJJAJAJJAJA ,PERO QUE ESPERAS CONSEGUIR CON EL SI EL NO LOGRO NADA RN SU MOMENTO JAJAJAJA"

"Trihexa" rugió hacia ami escupiendo la verdad de su pelea contra lucifer-sama y elohim-san pero tal parece que olvido que fueron ellos quienes lo encerraron en esa dimensión

"Puede ser pero recuerda, que fueron ellos los que te en cerraron trihexa"

Le respondí molesto que menospreciara, los esfuerzos de lucifer-sama y elohim-san para que un aura negrusca me rodeará y tomara parte mis pies y manos como una especie de paca de poder en ellos

"VAMOOOOS JAJAJAJJAJA!!!!"

trihexa rugió con fuerza para que los dos nos lanzaremos encontrá del otro llegando en pocos segundos a estar frente a frente y haci comenzando la pelea donde el poder del trihexa exploto superando me

"Mierda"

Solo pude soltar eso cuando sentí como sus garras rompían mi armadura de la parte del, abdomen y con su llamarada de fuego color azul me golpeó de lleno ya que no pude cubrírme por el dolor de mi abdomen

Haci la armadura empezaba, a caer a pedazos hasta desparecer por completo y solo quedando yo sin armadura fue cuando un cantico nuevo me llego a mi cabeza y tal como, cuando activaba la "juggernaut drive" pero ahora tal y como sucedió con la anterior armadura "lucifer drive" el cantico lo empece a recitar como si mi boca tuviera vida propia

Luz latente que acaba y devora el mal con sus manos de justicia

"Una aura de color blanca empezó a en volverme para que esta terminara, a los pocos segundos de envolverme"

Llevando el peso en sus, hombros

"Senti como una armadura nueva empezaba a, aparecer siendo portada por mi"

Sin olvidar a quienes, fueron devorados por la oscuridad yo te guiaré por el camino de la justicia

"La aura blanca desapareció para ser contenida dentro de mi y la armadura paso de un blanco a un plateado con dorado"

Cadenas de la verdad, de la sangre de los dioses que me dieron esta misión de acabar con la oscuridad

"La armadura que ahora ya porto es como si portará la contra parte de la "lucifer drive"

Extendere mi mano a la luz de la verdad

"Mi nueva armadura, ahora estaba ya puesta en mi cuerpo con una aura levemente blanca plateada me rodeaba para desaparecer y unas alas blancas con amarillo aparecieran en mi espalda"

"Arcángel drive"

"HAAAAAAS!!!!... "Explosión de galaxias!!! "

Grite para que de mi mano derecha una, aura blanca con azul la rodeará y formará una esfera, azul con rayos blanco para que la lanzara, encontrá del "666"

"HAAAAAAAA...MAL...MALDICIOOON... HAAAAAAA!!!!"

Grito "trihexa"para ser envuelto en yn domo negro para que dentro de este aparecieron planetas y estrellas, donde estas exploraron generando un enorme daño en contra de "trihexa"

"Mal... Maldita...!!!! LAAAARVAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!"

"Trihexa" me rugió enojado ya que, este se lanzo contra mía donde me atacaba sin descanso pero yo podía apenas esquivará sus ataques.

Donde me lanzaba llamaradas poderosas pero yo se las regresaba con ya que cuando, esquivaba le lanzaba yo mis propias llamaradas de fuego donde estas ahora eran de un color blanco

"NO ME VENCERÁS HACI DE FACIIIIIL..."RUGIDO DE EXTINCIÓN"...HAAAA!!! "

"Trihexa" me lanzo un poderoso rugido acompañado de una enorme ola de fuego color azul con negro que me dio de lleno pero Ddraig me ayudo con unos aumentos

"BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST"

en verdad tu ,ise morirías sin mi

jajja, si supongo bueno otra de mil cosas que te agradezco que estas conmigo jeje

t...t...tu idi...idiota

Jajjaa... No podía con ryuu hime ya que cuando la veo siempre la quiero molestar por lo linda, que se ve jajja

Pero gracias, a los aumentos que me daba pude resistir ese ataque apenas pero trihexa no se detuvo ya que en seguida me ataco con sus garras que esquivé

"TRIHEXAAAA!!! "

Yo rugi para ir contra de el y haci golpearlo con magia "dragon slayer" de parte de "ascalon" donde la aumente con ayuda de ryuu hime para provocar mayor daño lo cual funciono

Pero luego de un tiempo de pelear en un descuido mío el trihexa me golpeo con sus garras rompiendo mi "arcangel drive" y perforando mi pecho dejando una herida de sus garras en el que hiba desde mi lado derecho hasta mu lado izquierdo bajo haciendo que escupa sangre pero antes de separarnos junte poder "dragon slayer" en mis pulmones para, atacarlo con el

"HAAAAAAAA!!!! "RUGIDO DE DRAGÓN DE GAACTICOOOOOOOO!!!! "

Rugi para envolver al "trihexa" con mi llamarada dejandolo gritar de dolor para que nos separemos y seamos, arrojados al lado contrario del otro, yo fui arrojado hasta donde estaba todos mis amigos y "trihexa" hasta unas montañas

"I... Ise"

"Is... Ise-kun"

"Iss... Issei-sempai"

"Is... Ise-san"

"Iss...issei-sama"

"Hyoudou issei"

"Amigo del ero's"

"Hyoudou"

"Hyoudou-kun"

Pude, escuchar como mis amigos y compañeros, estaban con voz quebradiza

"Y... Y... Yo chi...gaa... Chicos hola... Jejje"

Yo solo me pude reír levemente ya que de hecho podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, sentía mis piernas y brazos quemar como todo mi cuerpo muy pesado

"GRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!!!! "

Pude, escuchar como "trihexa" estaba acercándose hacia nosotros y pude ver como todos ayn seguían heridos y asia estaba, muy cansada por estar curando a los demás yo me levante a penas y me puse frente de todos apenas duras para respirar ondo y exhalar

"I... ISSEEE!!!...NO LO HAGAS!!!! "

Me grito rias para abrazarme con fuerza para ser seguida por todas las chicas del club como por gabriel-san penemue-san, yasaka-sama, kunou, ophis, lillith, serafall-sama, sona-kaichou, tsubaki-fuku-kaichou, griselda, emelehilde-san, kuroka y le fay

Yo solo pude apretar los dientes y sólo me solté de su agarre y me voltie y les Sonreí solo para, decirle que me perdonaran y que las amaba haci como que regresaría con vida

"Lo siento chicas, pero gracias por amar a un idiota como de hecho yo las amo igual y en serio yo regresaré con vida"

Haci fue como me arroje al combate de nuevo contra trihexa solo para escuchar a rias y alas demás gritar que fuera y tambien vali pero no se si, es por estar cansado o no pero vali tenía su caballo mal largo y cuerpo de mujer pero puede ser mi, imaginación en fin

"NOOOOOO... ISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!!!!...NOOOO VAYAAAAAAASAAD!!!!"

gritaron las chicas pero yo solo tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era acabar con thiexa, aun que fue cuando todo se volvió lento cuando esta por recibir un ataque del "trihexa" cuando llegue frente a frente de el un cantico muy distinto al que ya sabia llego a mi cabeza fue que por instinto lo empezé a recitar mientras esquivaba los ataques del "trihexa"

Un poder que no se debió despertar

"Mi aura se empezo a salir de control ya que una aura negra y una roja salio de mi interior"

El negro y el rojo Combinados en este cuerpo la calamidad de la dominación

"Las dos auras me rodearon generando una especie de remolino rojo con negro"

Rojo, sangre de la supremacía ,armadura de la oscuridad

"La aura roja empezo a introducirse dentro mío y puedo ver como una especie de armadura un poco ligera me rodea"

Nacida, creada con sangre y carne de los dioses dragónes un "sueño" que fue corrompido por el "infinito" que fue liberado

"Siento como mi cuerpo empieza, a sentir un poder nuevo dentro mío donde solo puedo, dejarme llevar por esa sensación"

Solo un sueño

Un anhelo

"Toda la aura negra me rodea y esta empieza, a tomar fome de un remolino cubriéndome por completo"

Todo te guiará, a la perdición en un tiempo de "sueño" como de "Infinito" en el camino rojo de la dominación

"La aura negra entra dentro mío también para que se forma también una armadura nueva pero poderosa"

Infinita, cuerpo de dragón pero corazón de humano yo te un diré en la supremacía carmesí oscura

"La armadura ya puesta en mi tania aspecto de dragón pero con mi forma y tamaño como los colores eran rojo con negro con varía partes con picos haci como un aura enorme "

Dragón infinite sleep

Fue cuando una armadura completamente nueva me cubrió ahora podía sentir como tono estaba en camara hasta que termine de recitar el cántico de la armadura, ahora todo volvía a la normalidad y veo como "trihexa" viene havia mi yo.

Ya no sentía nada ni dolor, cansancio, fatiga, nada me sentía como nuevo haci me lance contra "trihexa" dándole un golpe en la cabeza ya que me moví a una velocidad enorme pero, al llegar a su cabeza pude ver una especie de medio collar de un color plata oscuro haci que me acerque y lo intenté golpear pero no pude ya que "trihexa" me golpeo con su cola haciendo estrellar contra una montaña yo solo junte aire en mis pulmones y cuando los libere una enorme llamarada de color rojo sangre con rayos negro y una leve caba de morado salió de mi boca golpeando de lleno encontrá de "trihexa"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! "

"Trihexa" grito de dolor al reducir mi ataque pero pude ver como lo resistió haci que un pensamiento de un dragón me lleno la mente dejando que esa imagen me recorriera todo el cuerpo veo como mi cuerpo empieza, a salir humo

"Pe... Pero que mierda"

Dije para ver como el humo empieza, mi cuerpo a brillar de un color rojo y como empiezo a ver el suelo cada ver más y más lejos hasta que ya estaba a una enorme altura pero aun siento que piso la tierra pero con mis pies y manos algo que no entendía hasta que veo mis manos

"PERO QUE CARAJOOOOOS!!!...SOY UN...DRA...UN DRAGOOOOON"

rugi para ver como "trihexa"estaba sorprendido pero no solo el ya que veo la expresión de los demás y tienen una mira de asombro pero veo a, alguien que no conozco una peli plateada con hermosa cuerpo pero no es momento de perderse tengo que derrotar a "trihexa" que de hecho actúa extraño no actúa como cuando se, enfrento contra lucifer-sama y elohim-san

Cuan en menos de un segundo me lance al ataque encontrá de "trihexa" donde este no se, espero que lo atacara ya que lo lleve al cielo donde nos perdimos en las nubes y empezamos a golpear nuestras manos una contra la otra, para alejarnos y empezar a lanzarnos lanzallamas extremadamente poderosos que solo colisionaban hasta el cielo era destrozado por nuestra pelea y la tierra temblaba cada vez que golpea a vamos nuestras manos

"RRRRRAAAARRRRR!!!!"

Rigió "trihexa" para que este se lanzara contra mía y hacernos estrellar contra el suelo para hacernos pelar bajo tierra

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA!!!! "

Yo rugía con fuerza para lanzar un lanzallamas poderoso que esquivo apenas "trihexa" para que mi lanzallamas, saliera por la tierra aun que, en un descuido. De parte de "trihexa" logre asentar le un fuerte golpe para posteriormente atacarlo con una llamarada poderosa para arrojarlo por los aires y haci quedando tendido en el suelo pero antes de ser separados este me ataco igual dejándome muy herido

"GUAAAARRR"

escupí sangre para salir de la tierra segundo después y ver al temible "trihexa" el 666 derrotado y cansado haci me acerco hasta donde esta y veo el collar plateado y lo rompo para ver como "trihexa" me ataca atravesando mi pecho yo solo me alejo para empezar a en cojerme y regresar a mi tamaño normal para que un fuego negro con morado me, empiece a curar pero me desmayó antes de ver como "trihexa" se en coje hasta ver como estaba de tamaño humano haci pierdo mi conciencia...

"Don...¿donde estoy? "

Pregunte para levantarme y sentir un enorme dolor en todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que entrando por la puerta llegan todos mis amigos

"Hola chicos jejje"

Los salude feliz de verlos de nuevo pero todas la chicas que me detuvieron cuando ataque al "trihexa" por última vez se lanzaron contra mi para abrazarme y llorando, pero algo que me llamo la atención era una chica de cabello plata muy hermosa

"Chicas... ¿quien es ella?"

Pregunte mientras señalaba, a la peli plata quien se sonrojo para, que esta se parara y me viera directo a los ojos con sus hermosos ojos amarillos brillante

"Bueno me presento contigo como se debido me llamo "mei lucifer"

Un gusto ise"

Cuando se presento la chica me quede estupefacto como que lucifer pensé que solo vali tenía ese apellido al menos que fuera su hermana

"¿eres hermana de vali? De casualidad"

Pregunté ya que yo quería saber que, estaba pasando

"Jajajja, no de hecho yo soy vali ise jajjaja"

Ok ahora su que estaba Super perdido, como que ella es vali

"Ok ahora se, que estoy soñando ó drogado por que es imposible que vali sea esta hermosa chica"

Dije es completo shock ya que no procesaba nada, aun pero cuando dije hermosa la chica se si rojo

"Jejje, pues que bueno que pienses que soy hermosa ya que apartir de. Ahora eres mi pareja también ise"

"Heee?? "

No sabia a que se refería pero sentí como las chicas, solo suspiraban ya que al parecer ellas, estaban aceptándola en mi harem

oye... Ise

mmmm... Ryuu hime ¿que pasa?

Le pregunté a Ddraig que pasaba ya que me hablo de repente

oye deja de, decirme haci que tengo nombre y es akame... Pero eso no importa ahora lo que, importa es que me saques de aquí a mi y a yuui

es pero ¿quien es yuui? Y ¿como te caso de la boosted gear?

fácil estoy hablado de "albuon"como la conoces y enviando a como solo encía un poco de tu poder a la boosted grar y a la divide dividing para liberarnos

ok akame, en ese caso de veo afuera

claro mi dragoncito jeje

Haci, regrese a la realidad para empezar lo que me dijo que hiciera akame

"¿chicas me dejan pararme un momento? Es que tengo que hacer algo"

De dije para que me dejaran parar lo cual funciono ya que me dejaron pararme fui donde val... Digo mei para liberar a, akame y a yuui

"Mei ven un momento"

"Que pasa ise"

Le dije para que se acercara lo cual hizo y me pregunto que, que pasaba yo solo supe mi mano derecha en su mano derecha y mi mano izquierda puse mi poder para que fluyera dentro de las dos sacred gear pero cuando termine una luz roja y otra azul nos segó para segundos después, frente mio esta akame y una peli Blanca

"Mi dragoncito"

Me dijo Akame para lanzarse contra mío pero después se, separo y se me quedo viendo

"Dragoncito, ¿como te cabio el color de cabello y ojos? "

"Hee???... A que te refieren Akame"

No sabia, a lo que se refería con lo que dijo akame hasta que volvio a hablar

"A esto... Mira"

Dijo para pasarme un espejo y me quedé sorprendido ya que mi cabello ahora era blanco con mechones negros y algunas puntas moradas con ojos con Heterocromía ya que mi ojo derecho era azul y el izquierdo rojo

Fue que sentí un poder que sabia de quien se trataba eso me hizo ponerme serio cuando vi el espejo pude ver mi cabello paso a negro con puntas blancas y mechones azules haci como mi poder se elevaron para que desapareciera de la habitación y apareciera frente del jardín cuando frente de mi a unos cuantos metro sentí el poder de "trihexa" y sin dudar ataque

"Oye... Espera... Sekiryuutei "

Para que la banca donde estaba la escencia del poder de "trihexa" se moviera fue cuando pude oir una voz de ¿una chica? Atrás de mi cuando me di la vuelta solo me tope con una hermosa chica de cabellera negra con ojos rojos con un cuerpo hermoso

"¿quien eres? Y por que tienes el olor de "trihexa" impregnado en ti y como es que tienes su poder"

Pregunte ya que puse sentir el aroma de "trihexa" provenir de esta chica como su poder era el mismo

"Eso es fácil eso es por que yo soy "trihexa" pero mi nombre es yami "

"Que... Tu eres trihexa dime una cosa ¿por que no me atacas? "

Le pregunté serio para calmarme pero sin bajar la guardia y mi cabello volvía, a la normalidad fue cuando todos mis amigos llegaron pero tenían caras de shock ya que tal parece que ellos sabían de ella pero no me dijeron nada

"Fácil cuando te ataque fue, por que estaba siendo controlada por risevin pero gracias a ti me libere pero si aun desconfías de mi... Adelante... MÁTAME eres libre de hacerlo"

Me lo dijo como si nada, bueno si ella me dio permiso no hay problema y pude ver cómo todos estaba con miras de dudas sobre mu respuesta mientras que "trihexa" cerraba los ojos

"Bien, en ese caso te tomaré la palabra y TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS"

cuando dije eso todos mis amigos me vieron cara de sorpresa ya que seguro nunca pensaron que yo seria capas de eso, pero sus caras cambiaron cuando notaron y sintieron elevar mi poder y lo concentraba en mi mano derecha en una esfera color negro con rayos rojos sangre haci como un fuego azul la rodeaba

"!!!!MUEREEEEE!!!!! "

Grite para luego ver que "trihexa" cerraba con fuerzas los ojos y una lágrimas caían por sus cerrados fue cuando a sentimiento me detuve para deshacer mi poder y calmarme solo para caminar dos pasos y abrazar a yami para acariciarle la cabeza

"Tonta si no quieres morir entonces nunca des tu vida tan fácil tonta pero

Si no la quiénes entonces dime ¿me la puedes dar?"

Le pregunte a yami quien solo levanto su cara ya que, ella era mas baja de estatura que yo pero bueno cuando me levante de la cama medí cuenta de que era más alto

"A que ¿te refieres? "

Me pregunto puedo ver su miedo en sus ojos bueno pero eso ,puedo arreglarlo yo con el tiempo

"Fácil...yami que te conviertas en una de mis parejas y haci tu vida me pertenecerá haci como la mía te pertenecerá que dices no es maltrato verdad"

Le termine diciendo lo que sentía en el fondo de mi corazón pero ella no me dio una respuesta con palabras. Su no que con acciones ya que me beso

"Eso es mi respuesta...mi ise"

Mi... Mierda eso fue muy lindo como digo mi nombre"

"I... S... S... E... I...!!!! MEJOR CORRE"

cuando me di cuenta todas las chicas que me amaban como yo a ellas me estaban persiguiendo con aura de muerte yo solo corri como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero me atracaron luego de que me "disculpara" con ellas claro que ellas me "violaron" prácticamente y como si fuera poco akame, yuui, yami y mei se les unieron después de eso mi vida fue buena para que luego de unos años rias, akeno-san, asia y xenovia me dieron unos hermosos hijos para luego ser irina, koneko, kuroka, rosewaaisse, ravel y le fay claro que artur casi me mata por "profanar a su hermana menor como baranier-san por manchar a su niñita" en fin luego fueron akame, mei, yuui, yami ophis, lilith, sona, serafall luego fueron yasaka, kunou, penemue-san, gabriel-san, griselda-san,tsubaki, elmenhilde-san y por último quien pensé que era hombre gred red o su nombre scarlet fue la última en darme un hijo

Haci fue como mi vida aun ahora sigue y estoy seguro que segura llena de aventuras una tras otra ya que ahora estoy en la aventura de ser padre que es una de las mejor aventuras que yo he ,estado pero bueno en fin esta es mu vida de...

HYOUDOU ISSEI EL "SEKIRYUUTEI" MÁS PODEROSO DE LA HISTORIA

 _espero y les Haya gustado este One shot el cual me gusto hacer y bueno solo queria decirles, eso bueno hasta la proxima jeje_

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


End file.
